


Found Out

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Mafia Characters: Paulie, Don Salieri, (others mentioned) Relationship: Paulie/reader Request: Paulie X Male!Reader please. Reader is the son of Don Salieri and dating Paulie, they try to keep it a secret until Tommy and Sam find out and tell the Don. Don Salieri allows them to continue to date as long as it doesn't get in the way of business. Reader kisses Paulie in celebration.





	

You sat in the small pub, a half drunk drink in front of you. You were waiting for Paulie but he was running a little late. You didn’t know why yet but you knew he would tell you when he got here.   
Just as you finished up your drink, the door opened and you turned to look over your shoulder, seeing Paulie walk in the pub. The collar of his jacket was pulled up as he ducked his head a little, not wanting to be seen.   
He glanced around till his eyes fell on you and he walks over, sitting beside you on one of the tall bar stool.   
You offered him a small smile which he returned. You flagged down the bar tender and order two more drinks for you and Paulie.   
“Sorry. Tommy was persistent on knowing where I was going.” He muttered as the bar tender placed the drinks in front of you both. Paulie picked his up and downed half his drink in one go. You raised an eye brow at him but he didn’t notice.   
“Tough day?” You asked, taking a sip of your own drink.   
“You have no idea.” He muttered, glance over at you. “Sorry.” He sighed.   
“Its fine, I understand.” You smiled at him, waving your hand a little.   
the two of you sat in a comfortable silence, finishing your drinks. Once you were both finished, you left the bar.   
It was close to midnight and the streets were dead.   
You had been dating him in secret for the last few months. In fact, now you thought about it, it must be at least 7 months. You frowned a little, trying to think about it.   
“Whats wrong?” You were drawn out of your thoughts as Paulie pulled you into a side alley.   
“Nothing, I was just trying to work out how long we had been, you know. Together.” You answered, shrugging your shoulders. You didn’t want it to come across as being sappy.  
Paulie paused for a moment, looking pasted you and to the wall behind you. You could almost see the clogs moving in his head as he tried to work it out for himself.   
“’bout 7 months.” He mumbled more to himself than to you. “Didn’t realise it had been that long.” He chuckled, looking at you.   
“Me too.” You smiled. You were about to ask where he wanted to go when he leaned forward and pressed a chase but loving kiss to your lips. You were surprised at this. Mainly because you were trying to hid this relationship from your father who just so happened to be Don Salieri. Neither you or Paulie wanted to tell your father of the relationship. Paulie was like family to your father and you werent sure how he would react to someone he treated like family being in an intimate relationship with his child (no matter how old).   
You pulled away from the kiss, playful pushing him away.   
“Someone will see.” You muttered, glancing around and freezing as you looked at the other end of the alley.   
Paulie followed your gaze and instantly understood why you froze.   
There were 2 figures at the end of the alley, looking at the two of you. The second they noticed you had seen them, they tuned and walked out of sight. Next thing you heard, was a car starting up and leaving.   
“Was that-?” Paulie trailed off and you nodded.   
It was Sam and Tommy.   
You cursed and turned away from Paulie to face the other wall, running your fingers through your hair.   
“Maybe it wasn’t them.” Paulie shrugged and walked up behind you, placing a hand on your shoulder but you gave him a doubtful look. They would go to your father, tell him what they had seen.   
The dread at what would happen next filled your body as you looked back to where they had been. Would your father kill you? No, he would never do that. You were a big part of the mafia and he knew you were a key player. Would he order Paulie to be killed?   
these questions ran through your head as you stared at the wall. Then you felt a hand on your shoulder.  
“Hey, it’ll be fine.” Paulie said but you could detect the slight fear behind his voice. You decided to play along with his game.   
“Yeah, i suppose you’re right.” You sighed. There was no point worrying. Whats done is done and there was no use dreading the outcome. It was going to happen in the end.   
Paulie walked round so he stood in front of you, reaching out to straighten up the tie you wore. You smiled and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to him lips   
\---------------------time skip----------------  
It had been just over a week since you thought Tommy and Sam had seen you with Paulie. You now began to doubt if it was them but that didn’t calm your fears.   
It was late afternoon when your father had requested to see you. You were a little surprised at the formality of it but quickly came to his house, your coat draped over your shoulders.   
You knocked on the large oak doors and stepped back, your heart beating out of your chest.   
“Come.” You father called and you opened the door and walked in.   
As you scanned the room, you froze.   
Your father sat behind his desk, leaning back with an expressionless face but standing in front of him was Paulie. Your father motioned for you to come closer as he light a cigar.   
You silently begged for this to be something different than you thought as you walked forward. You could feel the bead of sweat appearing on your brow as you stood beside Paulie.   
“It has come to my attention that you two have been together behind my back. Is this true?” Your father asked, raising an eyebrow at you both.   
So it was Tommy and Sam. You made a mental note to kill them if you got out of this alive. You dropped your gaze from your father, unable to answer his question. It would appear Paulie felt the same as you saw him out of the corner of your eye open his mouth to speak and then close it. He probably didn’t know what to say or how to say it. Especially to your father.   
“I thought as much.” Your father said as he got to his feet. You held your breath as he leaned across the desk.   
“[y/n], why did you not come to me?” He asked. You were surprised to hear a hint of hurt in his voice. Maybe it was just you who could hear it but it was defiantly there.   
“I-I just wasn’t sure how to tell you.” You admitted, looking at your father. He nodded to your reply, tapping the ashes into a small, clear bowl on the desk.   
“I see. Paulie, you felt the same?” He asked as he turned away from you both.   
“Yes, we didn’t want it to interfere with our relationship with you.” Paulie said as you glanced at him, impressed by his answer. Sure, it was part of the reason.  
“Very well. I do not see what harm could come of it. As long as you keep it separate from business.” Your father said as he turned around to, once again, tap the ashes away.   
You stared at him with wide eyes.   
Was he saying he was okay with your relationship? You weren’t the only one surprised by his reaction as you looked to Paulie whos mouth was open.   
“I have some business I have to attend to. [y/n], remember we have a meeting tomorrow.” Your father then sat back at his desk, motioning for you both to leave.   
Of course you left before he could change his mind. As you got into the grand corridor, you turned to see Paulie behind you closing the door.   
You saw the joy in his eyes as he gave you that smile you had grown to love.   
You let out a airy chuckle and ran one hand through your hair as Paulie looked at you.   
“That went well.” He smirked.   
You then stepped forward and pressed a celebratory kiss to his lips. Naturally, he returned the kiss, pulling you closer to his body.   
You couldn’t believe your luck as you deepened the kiss. Just then, Paulie pulled back, making you frown.   
“Don’t want him opening those doors and seeing me outside like this with his son.” Paulie smirked, nodding to the door.   
“Good point.” You chuckled as the two of you head away from the door to continue the celebration.


End file.
